Miracles Happen
by courtjasnluvr87
Summary: Courtney and Jason are having their troubles and their marriage is being ripped apart. Can some miracle save their marriage and make them realize how much they really love each other? Or will they lose everything that they've had together? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I was watching GH today (Thursday) and I suddenly felt prompted to write another fic. This takes place right after Morgan's baptism, when Mike confronts Courtney about her being upset. For further knowledge, in my story, Courtney and Jason are having problems, but they are still living together.

~~~~~~~~~~The church

"I see you and Jason are still having problems," Mike said to Courtney as he approached her by the candles.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked him. "I'm miserable."

"Look, whatever has happened between you and Jason, you'll get through it. I know that you two will work it out and you will fight for your marriage, and pretty soon, you'll be at your own child's christening!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't say that, you know that I can 't…" was all that she got out before Mike interrupted her.

"Hey, miracles happen everyday. Just look at this family! We've all come together and we're celebrating this happy occasion! I know this family is going to be happy, and pretty soon, you are too," Mike told a still upset Courtney.

Courtney stole a glance over at Jason, "I hope so."

Mike gave her a hug and then he walked away from her and went to go talk to Sonny, and see his new grandson. Courtney just stood there watching Jason as he handed Morgan over to Sonny. Jason looked up for a second and his eyes locked with Courtney's. 

Courtney's hopeful eyes held Jason's and she searched to see if there was still any love left between them. She began to smile at him, when he broke their eye contact and turned away. Courtney was crushed. The beginnings of her smile had faded away, and a lone tear trickled down her face. She was losing Jason and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Courtney quickly wiped the tear off of her cheek as she saw Jason turn back around. Her heart filled up with hope again as he began to cross the room and approach her. Within seconds Jason stood before her and he raised his head so that he made eye contact with her.

They stood together in silence for what seemed like an eternity, when finally Jason spoke. "Would you like a ride back to Kelly's?" he asked her.

"Oh," was all that Courtney could get out. She was hoping, that by some kind of miracle, Jason would just tell her he was sorry for pushing her away, and that he loved her with all his heart. 

"Um, sure. I guess," Courtney answered Jason. 

"Okay then," Jason replied. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Tears filled Courtney's eyes as she walked past Jason to go grab her coat. With her back facing Jason, she put her coat on, and wiped her eyes before turning around to go and say good-bye to everyone.

Courtney walked up to Carly, who had seen the pathetic interaction between her two best friends. Carly pulled Courtney into a hug, "It'll be okay. Trust me. Things are going to work out between you and Jase, and everyone will be happy again," Carly whispered into Courtney's ear.

Courtney just pulled out of the hug and gave Carly a weak smile as she walked over to Mike and Bobby. "See ya later, dad, Bobbie," Courtney said. 

Mike just nodded in Jason's direction, and winked at his daughter. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll find happiness again."

Bobbie gave Courtney one of her bright smiles, "You take care of yourself, now. And be careful out in that snow."

Courtney then made her way over to Sonny, when the red-headed Michael ran up to her, and threw his arms around her waist. "Don't go _yet_ Aunt Courtney!" he pleaded.

Courtney looked down at Michael and smiled a genuine smile. "Oh, honey! I have to go back to work! Don't worry, I'll come over to your house whenever you want me to, okay. All you have to do is call me and I promise that I will be there!" Courtney was still smiling as she walked over to a smiling Sonny. 

"You know that he adores you," Sonny said with a chuckle. "You really mean a lot to him, to all of us." When Sonny said that Courtney cast a sideways glance at Jason and smiled sadly at Sonny. Sonny saw how quickly the expression had changed on her face.

"Look," Sonny said. "If you ever need anything, you know I am here; and Carly, and the boys."

"Thanks," Courtney said as she kissed Morgan on the head and gave Sonny a hug. "I will see you all later," and with that she walked back over to Jason.

"I'm ready to go now," she told him with as cheerful a face that she could muster. 

"Alright then, get in the car."

~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's

The ride to Kelly's had been an agonizing one for Courtney. Neither her or Jason spoke at all during the ride. They had made eye contact a couple of times, but they both just turned their heads away and sat in silence.

Courtney was a little bit surprised when Jason got out of the car to walk her to the door. Once they had reached the door they both just stood there and there was an awkward silence. After a couple of seconds Courtney finally worked up the nerve to say something. "You didn't have to walk me to the door if you didn't want to, you know."

"Well, Alcazar is still a threat, and Sonny would kill me if I let anything happen to you," Jason replied.

"Oh," was all that Courtney could say. She had wanted him to say that he walked her to the door because he loved her and he wanted her to be safe, not because Sonny wanted her to be safe.

Courtney was trying to work up the courage to tell Jason that she loved him and that she wanted things to go back to normal, when without a word, Jason turned around and left. She watched him walk away and her eyes teared up. She wanted so badly just to run up to him, throw her arms around his neck, and kiss him senseless, but she just stood there as he walked away. 

Courtney tried to put on a happy face as she walked through the doors of Kelly's. She walked in, hung up her coat, and tried to avoid everyone as she made her way to the bathroom. She had almost made it to the bathroom when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey Courtney, are you okay?"

Courtney turned around to see a concerned Liz looking back at her. "Wow, do I really look so upset that even _you _feel bad for me? You know what. Everything's fine, and I don't want your pity," Courtney replied bitterly as she stalked off into the bathroom, leaving a confused but even more concerned Liz behind.

Once in the bathroom Courtney shut herself in a stall, leaned up against the door, and as she began to cry she slowly sank down to the floor. "Why is all of this happening to me?" she sobbed. "Why can't I just tell Jason that I love him and have things go back to normal again?…..I just want to be happy again."

Courtney just stayed in the stall until she had no more tears left to cry and her eyes were red and dry. She slowly stood up and decided that she would rinse her face in cool water before going back out and beginning work.

She walked over to the sink and turned on the cool water. After she had rinsed her face off, she grabbed for a paper towel, but stopped short when she saw Liz's reflection in the mirror. "What do you want?" she spat at Liz.

"What's wrong? I heard you crying, so I already know that it has to do with Jason. Are you two okay? Tell me. Sometimes it helps to just talk about things." Liz reasoned.

"Look, I don't need your sympathy. I am a big girl and I can get through this on my own. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do. I would appreciate it if you just stayed out of my way," Courtney growled.

Liz just stood there as she watched Courtney leave the bathroom. Normally she would have gotten angry with the way that Courtney was talking to her, but for some reason she wanted to help her out. Liz knew what Courtney was going through, after all she had been hurt time and time again also. She was determined to help Courtney out. "Hmm, maybe by the end of the day Courtney will feel like talking to me about what happened between her and Jason," Liz said to herself. "Until then, I better get back to work."

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what do you think? I was inspired by today's (Thursday's) episode of GH to write this, so I did. Please review! I really need some feedback to know what I should do with this story!! Should I continue with it or not? You decide. Oh, and one more thing, the more reviews I get, the faster I will come up with the next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thanks so much for all of the reviews!! I love you guys!! Sorry for the bit of a wait for this chapter. I know I said I'd have it out before Christmas, but all of the family get togethers and stuff just kinda got in the way. 

Oh another thing before I get started with the actual story. If any of my anonymous reviewers would like to receive emails to let you know when I update my story, you can just leave your email address in your review! I'd be more than happy to let you know when I update!!

~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's

Liz just stood there as she watched Courtney leave the bathroom. Normally she would have gotten angry with the way that Courtney was talking to her, but for some reason she wanted to help her out. Liz knew what Courtney was going through, after all she had been hurt time and time again also. She was determined to help Courtney out. "Hmm, maybe by the end of the day Courtney will feel like talking to me about what happened between her and Jason," Liz said to herself. "Until then, I better get back to work."

Liz walked out of the bathroom and resumed working. After a while she noticed that Courtney kept avoiding eye contact with her, so she thought that she'd say something about it. 

"Hey, Courtney," Liz said when her and Courtney were both getting a cup of coffee for two customers. 

"I'm busy," was all that Courtney said as she got the cup of coffee that she needed and started to walk away. Courtney didn't get to far when she accidentally dropped the cup of coffee that she had in her hand. The steaming brown liquid went everywhere and the glass cup shattered.

Liz put her cup of coffee down on the counter and hurried over to help Courtney. She started to help mop up the mess with a dishcloth when Courtney snapped at her. "Look, I don't need your help, okay. I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up my own messes," Courtney said to Liz. Liz just let out a sigh and proceeded to take her cup of coffee over to one of the customers. 

Courtney watched as Liz walked away and tears began to form in her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered when Liz was out of hearing distance. "You just don't understand." She wanted so badly to just sit there and let all her tears go, but she had a job to do, so she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over, and she cleaned up the coffee mess that she had made.

Liz had given up on helping Courtney for the time being and for the rest of the day neither one had dared to talk to each other.

The time until closing passed quickly because Kelly's was always filled with customers. But eventually everyone had vacated the diner, Liz had flipped the little sign over so it said closed, and she locked the doors.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked as she grabbed her coat with expectations to leave.

"We need to talk," Liz said as she took Courtney's coat out of her hands and put it back on the coat rack.

"No, we don't need to talk, I need to go home…" was all that Courtney got out before Liz interrupted her.

"Why?" Liz inquired, "So you can go home and cry in your self pity?"

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked as tears began to fill her eyes again.

"You know what I'm talking about," Liz countered. "You've been upset since the moment you came in to work. Now you can either tell me what happened between you and Jason, or we can stay locked in here all night." Liz said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You wouldn't understand what I'm going through even if I told you," Courtney told Liz as she fought back her tears.

Liz was determined to help Courtney through whatever crisis she may be in. "Well, I think I've definitely had my share of problems. I _was_ the one who's husband kept a pregnant women locked up in our house and who lied to me every second that he got a chance to," she reminded Courtney.

Courtney's tears threatened to spill, "Look, I don't want to bother you with my problems."

Liz looked at Courtney, her sympathy evident in her eyes, "Hey, you won't be a bother, I mean, after all, I did ask you what was wrong. I want to know. I want to help you. I know that we haven't been good friends in the past, but I want to put the past behind us."

Courtney nodded in agreement. "Well then I'll tell you. But, first I think we should go sit down, because this could take a while," she said and then added a fake little laugh to try and hide the amount of pain that she was in.

"Well, where do I start?" she asked herself. "I think it began back when Carly was still comatose. I overheard Sonny tell Jason that you couldn't have both a family and the business, and of course you know what I'm referring to. I confronted Jason after Sonny had said openly that he had quit the business and told him that he had to choose too. I told him that I couldn't be with him if he was still in the business and there was a danger that he could be killed."

Courtney paused for a second. "And then… And then he told me that he wouldn't quit the business." she sobbed. "Ever since he told me that, things have been kind of weird and awkward between us. He's been avoiding me lately and I hate it. I… I…I think that he doesn't love me anymore!" she let out with one big sob as she finally let the tears flow freely.

Liz wasn't too shocked that Jason had chosen the business and not Courtney, after all, the same had basically happened to her. He was all about the business. He lived for the business, and he wouldn't give it up for anyone.

"Awww, Courtney," Liz crooned as she took Courtney into an embrace. 

"The worst part is that I love him more than ever, and it hurts to be around him, because I know he doesn't feel the same, but it kills be not to be around him. I love him so much." Courtney whispered.

"Well then, why don't you tell him how you feel?" Liz asked.

"I can't, every time I'm around him, he acts very distant and he barely speaks to me! I've tried to tell him that I love him and want things to go back to normal, but I just can't," Courtney had stopped crying at this point and was sounding very defeated.

Liz was still determined to help Courtney feel a little better. "Look hun, you can't just give up. If Jason is the man that you love, then you have to fight for him. You have to make him listen to what you have to say. Make him love you again," Liz stated.

"You know what? You're right," Courtney said with new found determination. "I will make him listen! I will tell him how I feel!"

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hm, that's it. I don't know about you, but I wasn't very pleased with this chapter. Hmmm. **:\** Oh well, I think that the next chapter will be a lot better, so please do not lose interest in my story! And please review it! Don't be too harsh!! But still review! Getting reviews makes me really happy!! I'll try to update soon probably by next weekend!!


End file.
